


Lost and Found

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam thought that he lost Dean forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don’t own the character used in this story. This never happened, this is a work of fiction. No money was made from this piece of work it is for amusement only. Please don’t sue.

 

He was my brother. He had told Dad, for my entire life, that he'd take care of me. I understand that when the knife had severed my spine Dean felt as if he had failed and that was unacceptable. He had decided that he had to something to redeem himself. 

 

I hate him for it. He made a deal with the Crossroads Demon. I was brought back but Dean was only given a year. That was way too short, now it's me who has failed. When he decided that going to hell wasn't an option, I promised him that I'd find a way to save him. But I couldn't. Lilith, that bitch unleashed her fucking hellhound on him. Now I'm alone. 

 

My insomnia has flared. I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes I can still hear him scream, hear him gurgle as his chest is ripped open and he's choking on his own blood. 

 

I wanted to kill Lilith. I wished that I could but I had done things that way that Dean had wanted them done. Now, the only one left is Bobby and I. 

 

The clicking of the keys stopped. Sam felt it important to keep a record now. Dean had always been his sounding board. Now he keeps a file on his computer. It's fittingly called Dean, seeing as most of it is about Dean. 

 

During the day, he tries to keep busy. He goes on hunt after hunt, dispatching of all the nightmarish creatures that many believe to be fake. Bobby, on the other hand is worried. He's worried about all the times he can't get in contact with Sam. Right after Dean died and was buried Bobby tried to convince Sam to go back to school. The way that he saw it, The Winchester Family had lost enough. With Sam being the only one left maybe it was time for something normal. 

 

When Bobby approached Sam about it, Sam looked at him as if he had grown a third eye. "Bobby, if I'm at school how can I help Dean?" There were tears in his eyes. Bobby realized that Sam was falling apart. When he was like this, he looked too young and really lost. 

 

"Sam, Dean's coming back. He's not coming back. You still have a chance." 

 

Sam shook his head. "No. If I suddenly went back to school, then Dean died for nothing." 

 

Bobby could see the boys point. All the same, he felt as if Sam was making a mistake. 

 

Sam meanwhile, decided that if he was going to be stuck then he's make the most of it. He began with taking out every evil thing that he came across. He also began drinking a bit more and he discovered that sex was really good therapy. 

 

Once, he had even contemplated suicide. It had hit him in the middle of the night that life really did suck. He had never felt this alone, ever. He wasn't even this lonely when he had gone to Stanford and his father had practically disowned him. Back then; he knew that his brother and father were out there. Now was different, he knew that they were gone. 

 

He was with another woman one night. He had been with so many; he 

couldn't even remember her name. That should have worried him but it didn't. As far as he was concerned as long as he showed her a good time, she wouldn't care. They had made out, slept and they were waiting for the Pizza when there was a knock on the door. 

 

When she answered the door and he had walked by everything that he had worked on since Dean's death came crashing down. He stood staring at his brother. In that split second, he knew that everything was going to be okay. He would no longer be fighting alone. For one reason or another, Dean was back. 

 

He hugged his brother harder then he ever had. He held on to him like he was drowning and only Dean could save him. Dean smiled as he hugged Sam back. Maybe, somehow everything would be all right after all. 

 

The End


End file.
